Fi's Gratitude
by soifawn
Summary: Has there been anything Fi has left undone? What happens when someone you wouldn't expect comes to help her?


The Master Sword laid in the stone, holding the power of one of the Goddess's guides, Fi. Fi fought at Demise's hate until it appeared to be forever no more. Once confirmed, she entered the Goddess's realm of light. Such a long time it's been since she had been there. _I calculate an 85% chance I will run into him here. _She thought.

As if on cue, there he was, lying on the statue of the hero and his loftwing. With his eyes closed and a slight smile creeping upon his face, he lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. He disappeared, leaving floating black, red, and yellow diamonds. There before her he reappeared, a crack sound emanating through the air. _It is only a dream, _she kept telling herself. She was in an eternal sleep. It can't be real. His deep, dark olive eyes opened. They peered into her monochrome blueish-silver eyes. The tips of her armless sleeves fluttered in the calm air.

"There must be a reason for your, _generosity_, Lady Fi." She nodded. "Master Link defeated your master. In all his right, he is _your_ master, in theory. There's a 95% chance neither you nor Master Link knew of this fact. I surmise you are still confused." It didn't take much for Fi to know a confused person, having been with Link so much. "And you'd rather _me_ be near him than _you_?" Ghirahim's cackles echoed throughout the light realm. "I'm forever in an eternal sleep. I cannot leave. I merely need you to relay a small message to our master."

If Ghirahim had eyebrows, the one visible would be raised. "Oh?" "I know you wouldn't kill him. What I need you to do is…" A single stray tear escaped from her left eye. "Tell him _thank you_, once again." As much as Ghirahim was still angry towards Link for everything that had happened, he felt terrible. He had, too, been distraught when his master and he departed. But now, according to Fi, he had another. Seeing Fi in such a position killed him inside. "I have…a better idea." Fi's face remained emotionless. "You say this is just a dream, but you've no idea." He took her hand in his and snapped his fingers.

There they were, in Skyloft. Ghirahim strode towards the Knight Academy, Fi gliding beside him. They quickly evaded Pipit and opened the handle. They hurried down the hall then down the stairs. There was his door. "Go alone, Fi. I can't." Fi understood why. Even if this was a dream, she was glad she couldn't wake up. She slid through the opening between the door and the frame. _Messy boy. _He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She went up to him to see his spectacular features. _Always a child, 100%._ She cracked an unintentional smile. She backed up carefully, but bumped into Link's wardrobe. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Who's there?" His eyes stopped scanning the room once he saw Fi, floating right before him. "Hello, Master Link." This was the first time Link has ever seen Fi's eyes fill with emotion. He stood up.

"H-how'd you get here?" "I'm not 100% certain I should divulge my travels, but Demon Lord Ghirahim brought me here." "G-Ghirahim?" "Yes, yes, _Ghirahim._ Looks like the Remlit's out of the bag." Ghirahim sauntered in, smirking. "Why would you help her?" "Because, Master Link, Lord Ghirahim is your servant. If Demise had conquered, I would be his." Fi was his, no one else's. She could never be taken advantage of, not while he was around. He turned to Ghirahim. "Thank you, Ghirahim." Ghirahim's long tongue licked his lips. "Happy to oblige." An orange glow came from the direction of Fi, all eyes watching. There appeared something familiar to Link. He gasped. "Gratitude Crystals? But Batreaux said there were no more in the world…" "Master Link, I am not from your world." She said while smiling, more tears forming. "You and I have shared a bond, I am more than 100% certain the feeling I felt when we put down our companionship was indeed, _happiness._ These Gratitude Crystals are a gift from me to you. Nothing can ever replace everything you have done recently." Fi's essence began fading. Link's smile turned into a frown. "Master, I must be going. But I am sure we are to meet again. Farewell…" Ghirahim grabbed Fi's hands and snapped his fingers before she disappeared. The last few escaped tears stained his floor. He stared at the crystals, gaining happiness for having seen one of his dearest friends. _I will always remember what you've done for me, Master. I thank you from the bottom of my figurative heart. _


End file.
